The present invention relates to hardware and software to verify, monitor and document vehicle travel activities for tax deductible or reimbursable mileage.
Business operators, law enforcement, private detectives, parents and many other vehicle owners have reason to record the travel history, stop points, time-at-stop, mileage, speed history, and other related activities of individual vehicles. Tax-deductible mileage recorded and reported automatically lends itself to both an accurate and efficient method of verification and record keeping. Computerized data gathering and reporting for a fleet of vehicles would lend itself to time and efficiency savings. For example, a company owned vehicle(s) used by an employee(s) for business and personal use would have some percentage of mileage that is tax deductible. The employee(s) would have to keep detailed records of each activity in order to categorize company versus personal usage. Manual time estimates, error, and trustworthiness can all be issues. The present invention provides a method for vehicle owners to know where their vehicles have been, showing total travel routes, rates of speed, concise mileage reports, stop times to the minute, tax deductible mileage for business use, etc. using today""s GPS (Global Positioning System) technology.
The Global Positioning System or xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d was developed by the U.S. Department of Defense as a worldwide navigation and positioning resource for both military and civilian use. It is based on a constellation of 24 satellites orbiting the earth over 20,000 km in altitude. These satellites act as reference points from which receivers on the ground xe2x80x9ctriangulatexe2x80x9d their position.
By measuring the travel time of signals transmitted from the satellites, a GPS receiver can determine its distance from each satellite. By having distance measurements from four or more different satellites and some advanced mathematical equations known as a xe2x80x9cKalman filterxe2x80x9d, the receiver can calculate its latitude, longitude, altitude, speed and course traveled.
To make GPS even more accurate, some additional techniques have been developed. These techniques are known as Differential GPS or xe2x80x9cDGPSxe2x80x9d. This method of DGPS yields position measurements good to a couple of meters.
Differential GPS works by canceling out some of the natural and man-made errors found within normal GPS measurements. These include clock errors within the satellites, and the delays induced by their travel through the earth""s atmosphere. These errors are resolved by introducing differential corrections from a ground based reference station that calculates the corrections needed for the induced errors.
Use of GPS technology is a basis of gathering data for positioning, stops, travel speed, distance between coordinates etc.
The present invention provides integrated software and hardware apparatus to verify approved stops, actual mileage, routes, inventory usage, speed of vehicle recording, and other informational data. The software can be provided for local or wide area networking using client and server computer platforms.
In order to best view the advantages of the present invention a summary of the most relevant prior art follows below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,610 (2000) to Rothert, et al. discloses a vehicle operation method and apparatus for monitoring usage and condition of a vehicle including mileage, gas used, collision damage, area of operation, time of usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,609 (2000) to Herdeg, et al. discloses a method of collecting a vehicle itinerary determining the length of travel, time of travel, and the routing as in a trip journal and determining who drove the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,528 (1996) to Shuen discloses a method to provide continuous, transparent communication between a mobile node and primary, secondary or tertiary networks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,322 (1997) to Westerlage, et al. discloses a method for determining tax of a vehicle. It includes a positioning device operable to determine a plurality of vehicle positions along a route traveled by the vehicle. A memory stores geographic information defining a plurality of taxing regions through which the route of the vehicle passes. The object being to determine the tax for the vehicle in at least one taxing region through which the route of the vehicle passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,148 (1998) to Heiser, et al. discloses a positional information storage and retrieval system and method. It consists of a plurality of receiver/transmitter units and a processor unit. Coordinate information of receiver/transmitter units is received by the positional information unit and used to determining the positional information according to triangulation or other techniques embodied within the positional detection unit. Algorithms embodied within the processor unit generate, update and control access to a database of information relating to locations of the subjects within the operational environment over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,461 (1999) to Neher discloses a method utilizing a global positioning and tracking system for locating one of a person and item of property.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,916 (2000) to Wood, Jr., et al. discloses a method and apparatus for a base station or interrogator station to monitor the itinerary of one or more vehicles or other movable assets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,072 (2000) to Nagai discloses a navigation device for use in a vehicle which is capable of determining and displaying a current position of the vehicle on a road map indicated on a display screen via Internet communication means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,429 (2000) to Crothall, et al. discloses an integrated position determination system and radio transceiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,650 (2000) to Schipper, et al. discloses a vehicle location system for monitoring location, speed, and odometer of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,965 (2000) to Murphy discloses a calibration means for a vehicle mileage meter or taximeter.
What is needed is a method to integrate collected vehicle mileage, speed, stop, route and time information with software and networking that provides detailed documentation on all vehicle activities including use for tax deductible mileage and/or for reimbursement for vehicle use.
The present invention meets these needs and can provide a color-coded speed history map and driver data entry records for inventory control.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide integrated software and apparatus for the collection and reporting of data concerning mileage and vehicle use for tax purposes.
Another aspect of the present invention is to verify and document actual mileage, stops, and/or routes driven for use as documentation for tax-deductible mileage and/or for reimbursement of vehicle use.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide mobile units with a processor, storage, wireless modem, serial communications, GPS connectivity, remote data entry, and software to allow wireless and direct PC connectivity to base units. Such mobile units have unique identifiers.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide colorized mapping data to show routes taken, speed indicia while in route and stops in route.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide reports for tax and information purposes to show vehicle activity such as stops, stop times, routes, speeds, taxable mileage, miscellaneous mileage, etc., and be able to construct such reports in a variety of ways (by driver, by vehicle, by group, by date, etc.).
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide less expensive mobile units to communicate and store data via GPS and to connect directly to a base unit or PC for data transfer.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
Hardware setups will generally include one computer to act as a base unit and to interface directly with mobile units in collection of data.
A. The Base Unit
A base unit is where all remote/local data downloads occur. A base unit receives data packets from mobile unit(s) either through wireless or direct communications. Base units contain working software for updating database, reporting, viewing tracks, customizing reporting formats etc.
The base unit software also performs functions such as:
Administrative user security setting, maintenance, etc.
Extracting packet files from mobile units
Formatting incoming data files prior to processing
Processing incoming GPS packet data from mobile unit files into a common database
Mobile unit profiles associated with that unit
B. The Mobile Unit
Mobile units all contain firmware with software to gather GPS data, store data and download into application software that provides detailed distance, location (longitude/latitude), time, speed, and heading information necessary to monitor the units and drivers. Information is collected in specific time intervals such as once every 10 seconds during the vehicles movement. Units can usually be mounted anywhere inside a vehicle except in direct sunlight. The antenna can be mounted such that it can receive satellite signals. Powering the mobile unit off for more than 16 hours may require up to 10 minutes when re-powered on to acquire a new and adequate GPS signal. If the unit(s) is left stationary for long periods of time there is a slight chance that data downloaded may appear as if the unit has wandered off for short distances.
This may be due to the DOD""s procedure for selective availability or atmospheric conditions creating signal disturbances. Website www./aafb.af.mil/SMC/CZ/homepage will list dates and times of possible problems.
Mobile units can be configured in a variety of ways. Increased memory storage, motion detection without starting, more efficient current draw, direct PC connectivity vs. local vs. remote wireless connection, remote data entry are some examples that relate to the mobile unit configuration and cost.
Mobile units can be permanently wired into a vehicle in the case of wireless transmission capability. Other units would provide a means to interface through standard 9-pin serial port connectors.
The data collection rate of a mobile unit is the time interval in which the unit will collect and log a GPS coordinate, time and speed. Non-wireless units can be set for a variety of settings with a default of 10 seconds. For example, they may be set at 3, 7, 10, 15, 20, 30, 45, 60, 90, 120 seconds depending on end user activity requirements etc.
In the simplest of systems, a mobile unit can collect data and be brought to a base unit (home PC) for collection and reporting of data directly. Download to the base unit can be accomplished by direct hard wire connection or by local wireless connection (infrared for example) or via a wireless radio transceiver. The base unit will contain the software to generate reports directly to the end user.
In a higher cost configuration, a mobile unit may have increased memory, real time remote monitor/tracking, wireless download of packet data to a base unit, built in motion detector, differential GPS readiness, switched power capabilities (only on if vehicle is running for example). Other functions can include different GPS antennas (amplified and passive), permanent vehicle mount, driver data input etc. Driver input may consist of inventory used, product delivered, job costing, order administration, payroll, billing among other functions.
The downloaded data from the mobile unit(s) is stored in the base computer to be accessed by the user for mapping the routes driven or to produce reports of stops, times and mileage""s driven. Through the mapping software the user marks or identifies a tax-deductible location based either on an actual stop made or a physical location on a map by street address. Once the tax deductible location is identified, the user is allowed to choose if the mileage to or from that stop location from the last or next stop is to be considered tax deductible. The user is also allowed to include mileage between two tax-deductible locations as being tax deductible. Once the parameters are set, the software will automatically tabulate the tax deductible and non-deductible mileages and display the information on a grid style form. The user is then allowed to review which mileage they would like to add or subtract for additional stops for mileage to be included or not to be included in the final report. The user cannot change the total mileage for the day as calculated by the GPS route but only the proportion of deductible versus non-deductible mileage.
C. Administrative Tasks
1. Base Unit related tasks
Typical administrative tasks in setting up and maintaining a base unit may include but not be limited to:
Initial installation of base unit software
Setting up the administrator name/password for security reasons
Adding/deleting all user licenses
Periodically reviewing all user licenses
Adding/Deleting custom user groups
Adding/Deleting/Modifying user name(s) to group(s)
Setting user/group security rights such as common locations, branch information, inventory system, time tracking, vehicle issue, etc.
Modifying user name(s), other user information
Viewing all user/group names/information
2. Client related tasks
Typical administrative tasks in setting up and maintaining a client would include but not be limited to:
Installation of software
Setting administrative name/password
Add data regarding company and related entities
Logging onto a viewport screen to monitor tracking data, run report(s), build database files, etc.
Clearing a locked user. For example, regaining user access for a user that exited from the system without first logging out
Purging unused or old GPS data from the database
Compacting and repairing database after each purge to optimize disk space utilization
Backup of the database periodically to a backup directory or setting of automatic backup frequencies.
Handling download errors. For example, before records are added to the database they must be associated with a valid unit and current vehicle. If they do not qualify, they are handled as a download error.
Reviewing data map data to insure certain street level data is available for viewing. Downloading map data as required from the server.
3. Mobile Unit related tasks
Setting up individual tracking units would typically include but not be limited to:
Initially connecting mobile unit to an open computer port to establish initial communication validation.
Input validation code for each respective mobile unit. This would allow software to verify validity of unit and add unit to database.
Installation of the mobile unit into the respective vehicle Once all mobile tracking units have been validated, the system is ready to start the GPS data collection process.
D. End User Reports
Many reports are made available to the end user. The analysis reports present GPS tracking data in a unique structure that is designed to present a certain effective viewpoint of tracking activity. Each duration of time identified as a stop is cross-referenced with the marked coordinates of the informational data such as common location, employee house, customer location, etc. A coordinate is considered to be a match if it is included within a pre-defined area of the mark (or target area). If the mobile unit is powered OFF, the time interval and the location of that event will be reported. Software is designed to identify stops by two separate means. One such means is a power failure or the mobile unit being powered OFF. The duration of a stop is calculated from the point of the power OFF (or failure) to the time the first coordinate is received from that mobile unit after the power OFF (or failure). Another such means is determined by the variation of two consecutive GPS coordinates. A mobile unit stop duration is then calculated from the first coordinate received that shows no motion until the first consecutive coordinate that shows motion.
The following is an example listing of reports that can be accessed. Reports are not limited to those that follow. Other reports can be added or existing reports can be modified to specific end user requirements. Typical reports are:
Branch Information Listing: A report of selected branches to include name, address, phone numbers, etc.
Common Location Listing: A report of listings of common (fixed) locations. This report includes name, address, phone numbers etc.
Customer Data Sheet: Single customer information such as name, address, phone, contact name etc.
Customer Activity Report: Listing of customer activity records entered by the mobile unit(s) such as Job-In time, Job-Out time, date, etc.
Customer Inventory Transactions Report: Detail of inventory usage for a specific customer(s).
Customer Report: Report of all selected customers on one single sheet.
Employee Data Sheet: Contains all informational data for a single employee such as employee number, accounting system ID, name, address, phone(s), etc.
Employee Roster: Personal data of all selected employees. Uses same database as employee data sheet.
Employee Daily Summary Report: Shows day-to-day mobile and work activity of an employee. Calculates total time, job and mileage.
Employee Inventory Transactions Report: Presents a view of inventory items utilized by employees showing quantity and item of inventory that an employee used on a given date.
Employee Job Activity Report: Displays all Job-in/Job-out entries for selected employee and date range.
Employee Mileage Report: Details odometer entries for each selected employee, associated customer and date along with calculated mileage.
Employee Time Details Report: Sorting of time and job records by employee, separated by customer.
Employee Timesheet: Daily work time spent for one employee including an area for employee to add sign and signature approval.
Employee Time Summary Report: Provides view of employee""s time/payroll information with date summaries.
Employee Complete Tracking Report: Shows day-by-day mobile activity of an employee.
Vehicle Complete Tracking Report: Shows day-by-day mobile activity of a mobile unit.
Employee Daily Travel Report: Shows daily in-transit activity for each employee, calculates daily averages and percentages and provides statistical analysis of data accumulated.
Vehicle Daily Travel Report: Shows daily in-transit activity for each mobile unit, calculates daily averages and percentages and provides statistical analysis of data overall.
Employee Stop Report: Provides detail of stop locations and duration for a given route on a specified employee by date and time.
Vehicle Stop Report: Provides details of stops for a given route on a specified mobile unit and can be sorted by employee.
Employee Power Activity Report: Provides detailed listing of where and when a mobile unit is powered on and off by employee.
Vehicle Power Activity Report: Provides detailed listing of where and when a particular mobile unit is powered on and off.
Location Marking Status Report: Indicates whether there are marked locations that have not been assigned coordinates.
Inventory Roster Report: Provides a listing of all inventory items entered into the inventory form.
Inventory Status Roster by Inventory Number Report: Lists all transactions made which involved a selected inventory item(s). Organized first by inventory number, each line specifies the date and time of the transaction as well as involved employee and quantity of item used.
Inventory Status Roster by Item Number Report: Lists all transactions made which involved the selected inventory item.
Inventory Transaction Report by Inventory Number: Provides an itemization of an employee""s utilization of inventory stock.
Inventory Transaction Report by Item Number: Provides an itemization of employee""s utilization by item number.
Vehicle Activity Report: Provides an itemization of all time, job, and mileage activity as it relates to a specific service mobile unit.
Vehicle Assignment Report: Displays issuing data by mobile unit such as start and end dates and times as well as the employee to whom the vehicle was issued.
Vehicle Information Listing: Displays vehicle specific information of each mobile unit such as VIN number, license plate number, model, year, etc.